The field of the invention is cosmetic pencils and the invention relates more particularly to pencils capable of dispensing a relatively soft cosmetic mass such as that used in an eyebrow pencil.
One such pencil is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,594 which utilizes a gripping disk which urges a push rod 22 forward as the pencil is turned. While this device is very effective it does not give any indication of the amount of cosmetic mass left. Also it has a relatively large number of parts. Pencils for dispensing various types of crayons are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. re. 25,741, 2,081,286, 2,274,311, 2,563,943, 3,219,044, 3,468,612, 3,768,915. A device which shows a descending sheath is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,211. It is important that the device dispense a very small amount of cosmetic mass as it is turned since only a small amount is used at any one time and if too much is extruded then it will simply break off and be wasted.